


Coincidence

by H3avydirtysoul



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom Connor, Camboy Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Daddy Kink, Eventual Smut, Gay Sex, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Top Hank Anderson, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, mention of gavin/connor, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-01-13 12:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18469171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H3avydirtysoul/pseuds/H3avydirtysoul
Summary: Connor does cam shows for a living. And that's quite alright, always has been. No one knows it's him, anyway.Until someone does.Like his new housemate. Who he happens to find very attractive.





	1. 115 Michigan Drive

**Author's Note:**

> It's me again.  
> With a new, unfinished one. As of yet, ofc.  
> This fanfic has been in the making since January and that's really it. I probably wrote everything I have on this for like three or four days and for some reason - writer's block, what else? - I left it there.  
> But I decided it was time to start posting this one because I like it. An awful lot.  
> So enjoy!

Connor had thought that finding a nice room – any room at all, really! - in Detroit would be easier.

“I mean, it's the biggest city in Michigan, why can't I find anything suitable? All I ask is ONE cheap room. There's gotta be one, Markus.” He said, in that desperate tone his friend and housemate Markus knew so well by now.

Connor lived in New York but had been accepted in Detroit, for college. And now he was moving, but things weren't easy. Not easy at all.

Markus laughed from where he was sitting.

“I told you, didn't I? It's big and all, but that just means there are more people looking for rooms and apartments. The higher the demand, the higher the prices. It's mathematical.” He said, shrugging.

Connor pouted and folded his arms.

“I'm not gonna be able to live and pay tuition and room with that scholarship alone, at this rate. It's not possible.”

Markus stopped typing in his laptop and turned around in his seat to look at his friend, who was sitting on the couch with his own laptop on his lap.

“Well, then you'll have to look for two things: a place to live and a job.” He stated, arching his eyebrows.

Connor made a face and glared.

“Any other comforting words you might have for me?” He asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm. A notification popped up on the corner of his screen, making a sound. Connor turned his attention to the screen again. “Oh, shit. I got an email.”

“What is it?” Markus asked, standing and approaching the couch, jumping over it and landing next to his friend.

“Uh... It's from that rent a room website... So this guy is renting a room at his place for $250. It's close to the campus, apparently... and has everything covered.” A huge smile lightened Connor's face now as he hit the 'send an email' button, opening the page in a new tab.

“That's quite a catch. What else does it say? Is it legit?”

“Hm...” He opened the gallery to check photos of the apartment. The house seemed pretty cool and so did the room. There were a simple single bed and a desk. An empty bookshelf was on its left. The walls were a nice shade of blue. Connor quite liked it.

“I like it. And- Oh, is that a dog?” Connor's finger flew to the screen and landed on what looked like a Saint Bernard, lying down in the background on one of the photos, one that showed a spacious living room. “I love dogs.”

Markus rolled his eyes and threw his head back, as he laughed at his friend's dorkiness.

“Jackpot, Con. What about the owner?” He asked when the laughter died in his throat.

The brunette closed the gallery and read the rest of the ad.

“Says he's a forty-three-year-old man living alone and with a room to spare.”

“Uh...” Markus' eyebrows furrowed and he smiled, amused and confused at the same time by the description. “Very eye-opening, I'd say. I totally feel much more informed than I was ten seconds ago when I asked about him.”

Connor's turn to roll his eyes and frown at him.

“I don't really care, I'm not gonna judge. I'm sending him an email and ask for an appointment.” He said, going back to that email tab he'd opened moments ago and beginning to write that email. He would be flying to Detroit in two days and seeing that he'd arrive during the morning he was hoping that he could solve his problem at some point during the day and not be homeless by the time night came around.

“Typical. Anderson.75@gmail.com. Anderson what, though? From 1975. Tell me his name when you meet him, ‘kay? Now I'm curious.” Markus said, going back to his work on the living room table.

“Sure thing. I'm gonna go to my room now to get my shit ready. Again. I don't know why but every time I need to pack for traveling I can't just do it in one go. I postpone it two or three times, for good measure.”

“Thrill of the moment, Con.” Markus said, not looking back at Connor now.

Connor said nothing more and grabbed his computer, taking it with him to his room. He got in and closed the door behind him. Locked it, actually. He went on and put his laptop near the edge of the bed, before staring at his watch. It was a little bit after nine.

“Perfect time.” He muttered to himself, undressing his pants and going near the nightstand. He opened the last drawer and took out his bottle of lube and a very realistic dildo. He grinned and set both on the nightstand, before getting on the bed and settling in the middle of it, right in front of his laptop. He then logged into livecams.com and started a show.

Live sex shows were his way of earning a living. Had been for two years, ever since he'd been kicked out of the system, back when he turned eighteen. It was easy money and after two years he had a pretty solid fanbase and a nice flow of income.

He hit 'go live' and laid back against the many pillows, getting comfortable. The light in the room was dim, but his fans wouldn't miss a thing. He hoped there were a lot of people online then. There usually were, but you never know.

“Oh, hey.” He said, after a minute, when the number of people online reached twenty. He recognized a few regulars on the chat.

 **-itslieutenant4you75** : Good 2 see you sweetheart

 **-phckyou** : shirt off

 **-beardaddy** : you do privates?

Connor read the chat and chuckled, removing his shirt as requested. The chat exploded and the dollars started pouring. He was a twink. His skin looked very soft – well, it actually was – and he was slightly defined, on the slim side. On top of that, he was pale and his nipples rosy. Many men's wet dream, in other words.

“Well, beardaddy, I've never done one... But I get that question quite a lot... Should I?” He asked, running a hand down his chest and abs, careful to brush his fingers against a nipple. He hissed and moved down to his cock, palming it through his briefs.

 **-itslieutenant4you75** : you definitely should. I'd totally rip those with my teeth

He felt his cock twitch at that and grow hard under his touch. He took the briefs off at some point and touched himself until he almost came. When he thought his clients had had enough of it, he turned around and got that dildo slick, before getting it all inside him.

He gave quite the show, fueled by the comments he could read and the flow of money. Not long after, he reached pure bliss and did very little to muffle his moans. The walls were thick, thankfully, but it wasn't critical if Markus heard any of it, given that he knew what Connor did in his room.

The chat boomed and he just laid back again, trying to recover his breath. He didn't want to leave them hanging, but surely his clients would understand. It had all been too much. Half a minute later, he went back and read the comments.

"Thank you so much for being this generous... It really felt wonderful fucking myself like that, imagining it was one of you daddies. I love you all." He said and smiled, even though they couldn't see his face.

 **-twinkhunter** : you private?

 **-phckyou** : wish I was there to fuck you for real

 **-cocksucker** : next live?

 **-itslieutenant4you75** : u wouldn't be sitting like that if it would’ve been me there w/ u

Connor's eyes lingered a bit on that last comment, feeling his cock twitch in attention. He and the lieutenant went way back. He'd been doing cam shows for two years, the lieutenant had been there for one and a half years, so... Sometimes Connor wasted some of his time picturing the man, his oldest regular. Was he tall or short? Buff or slim? He figured he'd be forty-three, if that 75 on his nickname was an indication of a birth year.

"Uh... I might start doing privates now. I'm moving away for college, so maybe privates are something I'm interested in trying. Well, daddies, it's been quite a night and I appreciate all your generous donations. Have a nice remainder of evening. See you probably next Sunday night. Later!"

And he went offline. He closed the laptop lid and let himself fall back on the bed, his back hitting the soft mattress as he let out a deep breath, just relaxing. After all this time he still felt a little bit awkward when saying his goodbyes.

 _Guess some things never change_ , he thought, yawning and closing his eyes again, feeling drowsy. He didn't really feel like finishing packing, so he let sleep claim him for the night. He'd deal with the rest of it all the next day.

* * *

Sunday came faster then he'd expected. He left for the airport at 7am. The sun had risen not long ago, bringing light to the clear sky. No clouds were in the horizon and it wasn't too cold. He had a huge trolley with him and he couldn't wait to be done with all the TSA business. He'd scheduled a meeting with Hank Anderson - he'd later found out the man's name was Hank - for that afternoon, to see the place and have 'an informal conversation' - read interview, Connor wouldn't be fooled - and see if he still wanted the room when Hank was done placing some rules on the table.

The trip went well and so did the rest of Connor's journey to 115 Michigan Drive, where he knew Hank lived. He had his fingers crossed, hoping it would be his home for the next three or four years. He jumped off the bus and looked around. He immediately liked the place. It looked like a calm neighborhood, some kids coming home from school with their parents. The brown leaves covered a great part of the sidewalks and the road. He looked at a random door and checked its number, starting to walk down the road, looking for number 115. He couldn't help but notice an old car parked in one of the driveways. And just his luck. Apparently, it was Hank Anderson's car.

Connor smiled and approached the door and rang the doorbell. He shifted on his feet, nervously. He really needed this to go right. A glance at his watch told him he was on time. Good.

Suddenly, the door clicked and opened, revealing a tall, gray-haired man behind it.

Connor swallowed hard at the sight of said man. Tall, wide, with gray hair and beard, piercing blue eyes. And definitely from 75. 150% bear material, 200% Connor's wet dream.

"You must be Connor." He said in a voice that suited him all too well. Deep and rich, like an old whiskey, ready to be tasted. Connor suddenly wished that the man had greeted him with a whisper in his ear. But that might leave him in a bit of a predicament, if he was being 100% honest about it all.

"Uh... Y-Yeah." Smooth. Stuttering right on his first time talking. "I am. I take it you're Mr. Anderson?"

The man narrowed his eyes and then chuckled, apparently finding Connor amusing.

"Call me Hank. Come in, let me show ya to your room."

Connor's eyes widened at that. His room? What, like that? He wanted nothing more than that, but surely the man would want to talk about things first, get to know him?

"My room?"

Hank had already turned his back on him, but he stopped and looked at Connor again.

"Isn't that why you're here?"

"Yeah, but I supposed you'd want to ask me some questions... I don't know." The brunette said, walking into the house and closing the door behind him. "But if you've decided you're keeping me, then fine by me. That's exactly what I came here for, I wasn't planning on spending the night on the street."

"Oh, we'll talk, alright? But I've figured you're a nice enough guy. I'm good with first impressions. Come, the room is on the left, beside mine." Hank said, pointing at the corridor. When the man saw the look on the young man's face, he chuckled. "Don't worry, the walls are kinda thick around here."

"If you say so." Connor said, smiling at the man and following him.

They were currently in the living room and the kitchen was an open area ahead. On the left, there was a corridor and apparently the rooms were there.

Hank showed the room to Connor and then the bathroom, the kitchen and finally they went back to the living room. Before Hank could invite the brunette to sit down, a dog came from the kitchen, walking towards Connor, who promptly knelt and pet him.

"You're the dog I saw in that picture! Oh, you're such a good boy…" He said, when the St. Bernard laid on his back, expecting rubs on his belly. "What's his name?" He asked Hank, who was just standing there, watching those two interact.

"Sumo. I call him Sumo. I take it you like dogs, then?"

"I love dogs. And this one is too adorable." Connor said, smiling at Hank, his hands still ruffling Sumo's belly, who was delighted by the caresses. After another minute he stopped and they finally sat on the couch, facing each other. Connor fought hard not to place his foot under his butt and get too comfortable.

"So, Connor. What else can I know about you? Besides the fact that you love dogs, mine particularly." Hank asked, his eyes on Connor's brown ones. The brunette could swear the man could see his soul with eyes like those.

"Well... I... I lived all my life in New York and now came here to study Law Enforcement. I'm twenty." He said, not really knowing what to say about himself. He had no idea what was relevant, what was not, what Hank wanted to know or didn't care about.

Anderson's eyes widened at what Connor said.

"Law Enforcement, you say?" He asked, supporting his elbow on the back of the couch and getting more comfortable.

Connor chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah. I want to be a detective." When Hank snorted at that, Connor chuckled some more. "What? Don't tell me you break the law for a living, Hank." He added, his tone a playful one. He already felt very at ease with the man, which was great if he was sharing the place with him.

Hank actually laughed at that. Whole-heartedly. He even threw his head back. And Connor found out he loved the sound the man made when laughing. He hoped he would hear it again soon.

"I am the law, kid." He said, when he was done messing with Connor. He took a good look at the kid's face and found out Connor looked confused. But apparently it seemed to hit him.

"Fuck- Oh, sorry. You're a cop?" He asked, surprised and amused at the same time. Oh, this was the best yet.

"Lieutenant, to be exact. DPD." Hank answered, feeling a strange pride resurface.

"Could this be any more perfect? Can I ask you for help with college, then? Seeing that you're one of DPD's finest."

"You think flattery will take you anywhere, don't ya?"

"Well, will it?"

Hank snorted again and nodded.

"If you ask nicely."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for reading this and I just really hope I got your attention~  
> Can someone please help me find a better title? I've tried for like ten minutes and I'm still not happy about it. So send help.  
> Also, those kudos and comments and love? Always appreciate them, they always make my day. And I'm sick atm so it might help, I dunno.  
> One more thing, I've got no idea if 250$ for a room in Detroit is either cheap, expensive or impossible, but I don't even know the reality of my own country, let alone the one of a country on the other side of the ocean. But I'd like to know ;)  
> I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes you may have found. I hope it's none - yes, I'm very good at wishful thinking.  
> See you in the next one!


	2. Holy Fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of them finds out about the other's secret. Now who finds about who first?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> It's sunday and I'm delivering~  
> Thank you guys so much for reading this and supporting it by leaving kudos and comments <3 I really can't thank you enough.  
> Enjoy!

Hank and Connor chatted some more about mundane things and then the boy went to his room to unpack and send Markus a message, telling him everything had gone well.

 **You** : Hey just to let you know I'm staying here Hank's really a nice guy. Turns out he's a cop.

 **Markus** : Yes? How's he?

 **You** : What do you mean?

 **Markus** : Oh Con you know what I mean. What does he look like?

 **You** : He's a normal guy?

 **Markus** : OK, fine. I'll look for myself thanks.

 **You** : Yeah, do that. I'm going to take a shower, TTUL

He let his phone on the bed and went to shower. As he stepped under the warm water, a certain melancholy started to grow. He was in a city where he knew nothing and no one. He had nowhere to go for fun. What should he do? There were still two weeks left until the beginning of the semester, but he had to enroll in college and maybe then he'd make some friends. He hoped he did, but he sometimes had trouble. Connor had always been the top of his class, because he'd soon learned that he could only count on himself to succeed in life. So he'd always worked hard to thrive. And college would be no exception.

He turned the water off and sighed, grabbing a clean towel and wrapping it around his waist. He looked at himself in the mirror and ran a hand through his wet hair. He suddenly remembered he’d told his clients he'd be going live on Sunday.

_Well, I said probably, so..._

As it turned out, he didn't go live for almost a week. He'd made his mission to get to know the city, so he usually woke up in the morning and left the house around eleven, when Hank left for work. Sometimes he would accept the man's offer for a ride downtown. Sometimes he'd walk. From what he'd gathered, Hank's social life was pretty much non-existent. He still didn't know much about him. Was he widowed? Single, divorced? What did he do for fun? All he'd seen was Hank leaving for work and coming home from work. That was it. But maybe it was so because he didn't make a habit of going out on weeknights.

Connor went to college on Wednesday for enrollment. He spent the whole morning there and part of the afternoon. He met a girl, North, halfway through the day. She too was enrolling in Law Enforcement, but unlike him she hadn't come from out of the state. She had been born and raised in Detroit. She'd come across as a little bit unpleasant at first - borderline rude, Connor thought - but as it turned out she was quite nice, in the end. When Connor told her he was from New York and had just recently come to Detroit, she immediately offered to show him around. He learned she knew a few places around to have drinks and some fun.

"I'm not much of a drinker, let me tell you."

"Oh, no problem. You don't have to drink to have fun, surely you know that?" She asked, winking. "You can have a soda or whatever you're into. If you like to dance, I know just the place too. Just text me whenever and I'll figure something out, 'kay?"

They exchanged numbers, figuring it would be useful in the future, since they were taking their classes together. Connor had been worried about his life in Detroit, but finding North had assuaged his uncertainties. Especially because now he wouldn't be entirely alone in classes and that helped him to better integrate. Maybe it was because he had been left alone at a young age, Connor hated not having a person with whom he had some sort of connection. He'd had enough as a child as it was, he'd rather not have to deal with it now too.

* * *

Hank was feeling frustrated. He'd been feeling so since the previous Sunday. He'd never admit it out loud. He'd never admit it that the reason for his frustration was that daddyslittleboy hadn't gone live like he said he would. He'd been looking forward to it since Friday and had been sorely disappointed when the young man hadn't shown up online. So yes, forgive him if he was a little bit grumpy during the remainder of that week. He went to the website every night, in the loneliness of his room, now that there was someone he was sharing the house with, and checked if the performer was online. Nothing. He would shut his laptop and get in bed, ready to sleep every night.

But the following Friday night came with a surprise to him. That night, he'd had dinner with Connor, who, mind you, had decided to be the cook in the house.

"I don't mean to intrude or anything, but I cook my meals. What I mean is that I don't mind cooking more so that you can eat real meals instead of takeout." The kid had said and Hank hadn't been far from being downright rude, but ended up shrugging.

"Do as you please. But don't feel obligated."

"Oh, I don't. It's no strain, really. If you could make a list of things you dislike so that I avoid cooking those, it would be great."

"I'll see about that."

So apparently he was about to have dinner with Connor from that night on. And he wouldn't admit it, but he liked the kid's cooking and company. It was a nice change of pace.

"I'm turning in, Hank. Have a good night." Connor said, after a while. He'd been helping Hank taking care of the dishes, since that was the deal. Connor cooked, Hank cleaned up after. They were getting along pretty well, thankfully. Anderson had thought it would be more difficult, since he himself was a difficult person most of the time.

"Good night, Connor." He said, finishing drying his hands on the cloth and leaving the kitchen, going to sit on his couch. Detroit Gears were playing and he figured he could watch the rest of the game before going to bed. He had nowhere to be the next morning, so he could sleep-in without anyone pissing him off.

Fifteen or so minutes later, the game ended and he stood from the couch, ruffled Sumo's fur and went to his room. He took a look at his laptop and sighed.

 _I guess it doesn't hurt to give it a try_ , he thought, stripping down to his boxers before taking the computer to bed with him. He sat against the headboard and logged into his account on livecams.com. Immediately a pop-up appeared, telling him daddyslittleboy was live.

"Fuck me..." He let out, hitting _watch now_ in less than a second. Immediately the feed showed up on his screen and he hit F for that full screen. Daddyslittleboy was jerking himself off and wasn't that a sight to behold.

"Oh! Lieutenant, you decided to join us…" The man's familiar voice greeted him and Hank felt something strange. That voice sounded too familiar, even as breathless as it sounded. He furrowed his eyebrows but shook his head, replying to the greeting.

 **-itslieutenant4u75** : been looking forward to this for a whole week

His eyes focused on the hand stroking that cock, his own having raised half-mast now, restrained in those boxers. Hank let out a sigh and rested a hand over it, taking in the image on the screen. His eyes wandered for a second, noticing the different surroundings. Granted, there wasn't much to see, but he could discern that that wasn't the room daddyslittleboy usually held his shows in.

"Holy fuck..." Hank let out, stopping everything at once. His eyes focused on the lamp on the nightstand in the background. He knew that lamp. His eyes searched for more evidence, then falling on the bed cover, that one too very familiar. His mouth opened and stayed like that, the man astonished at what his eyes were seeing. He swallowed hard and shut his laptop lid with a sound. His heart rate increased ten fold and he ran a hand through his long locks, then resting his head on his hand, trying to process what he'd just seen. Shit. This couldn't be, this had to be one huge coincidence.

Still at a loss, Hank stood up and put a shirt on, just in case. He got out of his room and slowly approached Connor's, feeling kind of bad for what he was about to do. He had no right to pry like that, but the curiosity was eating him up, so he just glued his ear to the door and waited for something, hoping to ear something. Anything. Even nothing would do. Nothing would prove him wrong, would prove all of this to be a very funny coincidence. He was divided between wanting it all to be a huge coincidence and wanting it to be true.

He was almost giving up when he heard a moan. He pressed his ear harder against the wooden door and held his breath, so that he would better hear any sound. More of those sounds came through and then he heard Connor actually talking.

"... One of your big fat cocks up my ass... That's what I… think about… when I cum..."

He stepped away from the door as if it had just burned him. He cursed under his breath and returned to his room. He was still hard in his boxers, but he wasn't about to do anything about it. No. The kid... The kid lived with him and he'd been jerking off to him for only God knows how long. He would have to stop this at once, in order to not make things awkward. He would have to keep his knowledge a secret, whatever it took.

"I should probably sleep... Yeah..." He whispered to himself, trying to get some sense in his head. Sleep was the last thing his body wanted now, but he had a conscience and he wouldn't do anything like jerking off now. He put his laptop away and got under the covers, curled up and ready to sleep. He was frustrated. Very much so and apparently it wasn't gonna change anytime soon.

* * *

Connor's night, on the other hand, was far from frustrating. He went online for the first time since he'd moved to Detroit and it went very well for him, since the bucks kept on coming. When he was done, he cleaned himself up and dressed his pajamas, going to the living room for a while. He wasn't sleepy and he figured he could watch some television to relax and think about something that was bothering him. The brunette was greeted by Sumo, who came to him and rubbed against his legs.

"Oh, Sumo. Come here." Connor said, sitting on the couch and allowing the dog to climb on the couch and rest his head on the man's lap. Sumo wasn't allowed on the couch, but he guessed exceptions could be made. He turned the TV on and zapped to some movie, letting it play as he ran his hand absent-mindedly through Sumo's soft fur. His mind was elsewhere. Obviously. He was intrigued by the lieutenant's sudden disappearance from his live. The man had said he'd been looking forward to the show the whole week just to go offline after a minute or so. Connor felt a pang in his pride, but maybe it had nothing to do with the quality of his performance. Maybe he had an internet connection issue or something.

After half an hour or so of trying to pay attention to the movie playing and failing to do so, Connor exhaled heavily and grabbed his cellphone, logging into his account on livecams.com. He typed ‘itslieutenant4u75’ on the search bar and clicked on the profile. It had nothing to read about the man, so he didn't even bother with the profile, going straight for the ‘send a message’ button.

> _Hi, I'm sorry to be bothering you_

Fuck, no, not like that.

> _Hey, Itslieutenant4u75_

No, I don't call him that.

> _Hey, Lieutenant_

_I'm sending you this message because I was wondering if I did something that displeased you during my last performance? I couldn't help but notice that you left shortly after you said you had been looking forward to it for a whole week, so... I care about my subscribers and if there's anything I can do... I would like to offer you my first private performance. It would make me happy if you'd accept it. Love, your little boy._

Connor hit send before he could change his mind and then went back to watching the movie, this time really paying attention to it. He knew he wouldn't be getting a reply probably until the next day, so there was no point in worrying.

* * *

No reply came for five days. Hank had avoided going to his laptop altogether and when he did livecams.com wasn't really his priority. He had been avoiding Connor as well, coming home later than usual and going to his room right after dinner. Until he got it in his head that he had nothing to be ashamed of. He didn't know the boy living with him was daddyslittleboy and when he had found out about it he had stopped watching. So he was good. He was decent. And Connor knew nothing of it, so that was another plus.

"Hey, Hank." Connor said, when he came home Wednesday night. Hank was sitting on the couch, drinking a beer and working on a case in his laptop. His hair was tied up in a messy bun. Connor blushed at the sight. It wasn't a rare occurrence, getting tongue-tied in front of Hank. The man was totally his type and Connor had a hard time dealing with his developing crush. The man was a cop, straight as far as he knew, possibly even unfriendly towards queer people. He seemed like a rigid kind of person, abiding by old moral values. He was divorced, but Connor hadn't asked why.

"Hey, Connor. How was your day?" The man asked from his seat, not bothering looking up from his computer. The brunette knelt and hugged Sumo when the dog approached him. He then stood up and went to sit by Hank's side.

"It was good. I've been out and about, visiting some places here in Detroit. I'm getting anxious, you know? Classes start next Monday." The kid said, sighing. Hank stopped what he was doing and placed the laptop on the coffee table. He then turned to Connor, finally looking at him, really looking at him after a long time avoiding those brown, doe-like eyes. Big mistake. He felt his heart beat faster in the ribcage.

"Well, it's normal, right? It's your first time in college, you haven't been a student for two years, it's a new city, a new level... Other responsibilities, right? But you've made a friend or two and... Well, I'm here too if you need to talk or any help at all." Hank said, placing a hand on the kid's shoulder, giving it a squeeze. Connor almost jumped in his place at the touch. God, that hand felt good. He smiled that gentle smile of his and Hank almost melted. That's probably when he realized that he was affection-starved.

"Thank you. Really." He said and looked over Hank's shoulder to the kitchen. "What do you want for dinner?"

Hank chuckled and waved a dismissive hand.

"It's almost 8, you must be tired. Let's just order some pizza, how's that?"

"Awesome." Connor said, standing. "I'm going for a shower, is that okay?"

"Sure. I'll order it while you're at it."

Said and done, Connor left for the bathroom and Hank grabbed his laptop again, placing an order for two pizzas. He then proceeded to check his personal email and saw an email from livecams.com. He was about to dismiss it but realized in time it wasn't just spam. _Daddyslittleboy sent you a message_ , it said. From five days ago.

"Shit..." He muttered, opening the website on a new tab and going to his profile. There was indeed a message from the kid and he read it thrice, just to make sure he was reading everything right. He had noticed his absence? And he was worried he hadn't pleased him?

"Oh, Connor... If only you knew..." He let out, leaning back on the couch, placing his hands behind his head and closing his eyes, exhaling heavily. What was he supposed to do? He had even offered to perform privately for him, free of charge. Apparently, he was thinking of starting private shows and thought that Hank was the perfect client for that. He felt flattered and it was really, really hard to refuse.

The water running on the pipes could still be heard, so he was safe, he could reply now. So he quickly replied, trying to not sound guilty.

_> Hey, baby boy_

_I'm sorry I made you worry, there was a blackout in my neighborhood and I was left with no internet connection. Only god knows how frustrated I was to not be able to see you perform. I would love to be your first private show, I feel flattered. Tell me more about that. Yours, Lieutenant._

And he sent, closing the browser and his laptop right after. He was so fucking screwed.

He was going to hell for this.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? What are your thoughts on this?  
> Thank you for reading the new one and I honestly hope you stick around for the rest of the ride!  
> If you're up for it, send me those kudos and comments, let me know how much you like what's going on here!  
> Also, I just pulled an all-nighter, sort of, as I have to board a plane in a couple of hours and I honestly don't trust myself to sleep in cases like this. I'm sorry if I let a spelling or grammar mistake slip while I was proofreading this ;)  
> Thank you once again and see you in the next one!  
> 


	3. The Lieutenant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor finally goes out at night to have some fun with his friends and things change after that.  
> For better or worse, that's yet for me to write.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's me with your weekly update <3   
> Thank you so much for the kudos and comments! I can't thank you enough for the support you've been giving me~  
> I hope this one is to your liking ;)  
> Enjoy!

Connor adapted more easily to life in college than he'd anticipated. He made a few friends with whom he usually hung out. They were four now and were pretty much inseparable. Group study, lunch, drinks, you name it. They were there, together and Connor couldn't be more grateful. Josh and Simon lived together, just like Connor had with Markus. North lived with her family still. As for college itself, the brunette could only say he was loving it. Law Enforcement was really what he was meant to study. He was invested in learning everything the professors were there to teach and to participate. He wanted to get his GPA up there and he knew he had it in his head. It was all there.

On top of that, sometimes he would ask Hank about the cases he was working and try and learn something. Sometimes, Hank would even go as far as asking his opinion whenever he had hit a wall. Surprisingly enough or not, Connor had been able to help more than once and that impressed the lieutenant, he was not gonna lie. And he was sure Connor would make a fine detective when the time came.

That afternoon, Connor got home and went to his room to leave his books there. It was Friday and he and his friends would be going out for dinner and drinks to this place who was simultaneously a restaurant and down below a cool place where one could have drinks and dance. He went for a shower and then went back to his room to pick an outfit. He frowned when he saw the contents of his wardrobe.

_The fuck will I dress?,_ he asked himself, letting out a sigh. He ended up picking a V-shaped gray shirt with sleeves, that revealed a bit of the pale chest underneath, and a pair of black tight pants, that hugged his ass and legs in all the right places. He sprayed some perfume and checked his watch. It was almost seven and he was supposed to meet his friends downtown at 7.30pm. He styled his hair and left the room, finding Hank all sprawled on the couch, not a care in the world, still with his jacket on.

"Oh, hey." Connor said, before going to the kitchen to help himself to a glass of water. Hank opened his eyes and sat on the couch, looking over to the kitchen, finding perfect Connor Page with his back turned to him. And his ass. His ass turned to him and those pants were really tight. If he had a saying, Connor wouldn't be going anywhere dressing like that. No, sir, he wouldn't.

_'Kay, he could, as long as I got to see that ass bare in real life_ , he thought, biting his lip and standing.

"Hey, Connor. You going out?" He asked, trying to sound casual rather than eager. He approached the kid, leaning against the other counter, arms folded against his chest.

Connor finished drinking the water and set the glass in the sink, turning to face Hank, smiling.

"Yeah. Josh, Simon, North and I are going to have dinner and drinks downtown. Some place they've been talking about."

Connor felt something he couldn't describe when Hank's face remained the same. His blue eyes were just piercing through his soul, as usual, until the man nodded.

"You do good. Go out and have some fun."

"I don't know what hours I'm coming back... Is that a problem?" He remembered asking, before he overstepped his boundaries. Hank arched an eyebrow.

"Why would it be? I'm not your father, you live here and have a key, so... You do you."

Connor gave a light chuckle at that.  
  
"Well, thank you. Really, you've been such a nice housemate."  
  
"What can I say? I'm that nice of a guy. Also, you look pretty hot dressed like that." Hank said and almost choked on his own spit when he realized what he'd said. "I mean, you look good. For a guy, that is. Well, you get it."  
  
If Connor had still been drinking that water, he would’ve spit it all out because his breath got caught in his throat when he heard those words coming out of Hank's mouth. What had he just said? Had he just called him hot? A shade of red spread across Connor's cheeks and he looked down, trying to find the right words, before he would speak the first thing that came to his mind and ruin a good relationship right there and then.  
  
"Thank you." He ended up saying, now looking up and smiling at the man, his brown eyes warming up. "I wasn't sure what to dress... I don't usually go out, you see."  
  
Hank looked down and bit his tongue. He wanted to ask a couple more things, but he sure as hell didn't want to overstep.

_To hell with it, though._   
  
"You left a girlfriend back in New York?" He asked, meeting the brunette's eyes again. The young man seemed taken aback by the question, but shook his head.  
  
"No, not really. It's just me, really."  
  
They stood there in silence for a couple of minutes until the older man got away from the counter and left the kitchen, not before telling Connor to have fun with his friends.

* * *

And fun Connor had that night, if what happened the next morning was any indication. Hank was up at around eight in the morning because he'd gotten a call from work. Some homicide.

He was drinking coffee, leaning against the counter as he thought of murdering whoever had committed murder this time. It was Saturday and he'd been tired, he wanted to rest, not to be up at fucking 8am. But he was minding his own business when he heard a sound coming from the door. The front door. His head snapped up and his eyes narrowed. He put the mug down and straightened up, apprehensive. The door then opened and Connor came in, looking no better than him.

Hank just stared at the man, a wave of emotions washing over him as he processed what he was witnessing. Connor was just entering the house. Wearing the same clothes from the previous night. Now Hank wasn't the type to jump to conclusions, but it really seemed that the kid had spent the night at someone else's place, doing only God knows what.

_Oh, I must be God, then._  
  
And if the face Connor pulled when he noticed Hank standing there, looking at him, was anything to go by, his assumption was correct.  
  
"H-Hey... Good morning." He said, trying to sound normal and placing his keys on the plate by the entrance. He yawned and crossed the living room, getting to the kitchen.   
  
"Hey, Connor. Rough night?" Hank asked, his eyes now a shade of ice.

Connor felt a pang in his chest. He didn't know why, but he didn't want Hank to know that he'd been doing... To think that he was promiscuous. He sighed and ran a hand through his already messy hair.

"I guess you could say that."

"You guess, huh?" Hank's eyes darted to the small purple mark on Connor's neck. It seemed that he'd found himself a daddy in Detroit already. Good for him. "You've got something on your neck, by the way. You might want to cover that up."

And he was out of the house before Connor could say something else. He didn't want to react like that, but he couldn't really help it. He managed not to slam the door as he left, barely. The day had started peachy, he couldn't wait to see what was coming next for him.

* * *

After that meeting in the kitchen, Connor had gone to his room, feeling like he had a black hole inside him. He told himself it was probably nothing, but it sure as hell had seemed like Hank had been pissed by the fact that he had spent the night out.

"... And a hickey! Gavin gave me a hickey, Markus! And he saw it. Shit, do you think he knows?"

"Hold up, what are you really afraid of, Con? He's got no way of knowing you're gay just because you have a hickey. But didn't you tell me that he said you looked hot yesterday? Doesn't really sound like a homophobe. But he sounds jealous to me."

“Jealous?” Connor stopped pacing around his room. He sat on the bed. “Why would he be jealous?”

“Oh, I don't know, maybe he's interested?”

“Markus, no way. It's not like that. I'll talk to him later or something. Maybe he just had a bad night, really. He's not usually up this early.”

“Well, whatever you say. I'm going back to sleep now and you should probably do the same. We'll catch up later, Con. Bye.”

“Bye, Markus.”

* * *

As for Hank, he spent his entire morning at the crime scene with officer Miller and detective Collins, gathering data. They then went to the precinct, just before lunchtime to register the evidence in their possession. Hank just wanted to be done and go home, honestly. He'd been happily asleep when that dreadful call had brought him out of the blissful state and into the cold morning.

He was just getting out of the evidence room when he met Gavin Reed, his coworker and friend.

"Hey, Reed. What brought your ugly mug to this glorious place this fine morning?" He asked, out of curiosity, his voice dripping sarcasm.  
Reed laughed at that.

"You're one to talk, old man. Don't you even tell me about it. Had a fucking good night and this morning got a call to go investigate a homicide. Terrible luck. Must have been 'cause I got lucky last night." He grinned that show-off grin of his and winked. "You should've come for drinks with us. Can't say I didn't invite you." 

Hank rolled his eyes.

"All the more reason to not have gone. You must have been unbearable all evening." 

"Oh, shut it. College student, fucking hot." 

"I don't wanna hear it, Reed."

"You just regret you didn't come. You haven't gotten laid in what? Centuries?" 

"Yeah, say that a little louder, why don't you? I don't think they heard you in the bullpen!" Hank said through gritted teeth, his face red.   
Gavin was just a little fucker, so he laughed harder. Then clapped Anderson on the shoulder, giving it a little squeeze. He'd never admit it, but he wouldn't mind showing his superior the way to his sheets. 

"Chill, Anderson. That housemate of yours still a problem? God, I want to meet him." 

Hank's eyes narrowed and became darker. 

"Not in a million years Reed, you won't." Hank said, swatting Gavin's hands off his shoulder.

"Relax, Hank. You really need to come out with us for drinks, maybe find yourself a Connor. That pent-up tension you've got going on is making you frustrated and turning you into a grumpy old man."

Hank arched an eyebrow at the name.

"Connor?" 

"Yeah, the guy I took home last night. You find one like him and you're in for a good time."

If he'd been punched in the gut he wouldn't have felt half as bad as he did hearing this. So Connor had been out fucking with Reed? Of all people? The world was a funny place.

"Yeah, great, now I've gotta go. It was my day off, so it's about time I go enjoy whatever is left of it." Hank was feeling light-headed.

"'Kay. I'll be going soon too. See you on Monday, then." He winked, before getting in the evidence room.

Hank thought about it all the way home. He wanted to not think about it because, seriously, who Connor choose to have sex with was none of his fucking business, but he couldn't. He couldn't and he was going to go through a bad time if he kept like this. He tried to deny his attraction to the boy, but it was there and denying it wasn't going to make it go away. But Hank was a master of avoiding a problem hoping that it would miraculously disappear. 

Well, no, this time it wouldn't. 

So when he got home, he had to repeat himself multiple times that he was going to be a normal human being and not an asshole to Connor just because he was jealous when he had no right to be.

He opened the door to his place and got in, being greeted by Sumo as usual. The dog always came to the door, without failing.

"Oh, boy... Dad's home already, alright?" He said, ruffling the soft fur of his big boy.

"Oh, you're back already." Came Connor's voice from the corridor. He must have come out of a shower, his brown hair was wet.

"Yeah, we just gathered some evidence and registered it. There wasn't much more to do there."

"I didn't know if you were coming for lunch, but I cooked for you anyway. Figured that you could always eat later." Connor said, smiling. He was just standing there now, staring at Hank. He looked... Embarrassed.

“Thanks. Is it done already?” Hank asked, looking anywhere but Connor. All he could think about was Gavin and him together. Fuck.

“Almost. I gotta go to college after lunch.”

Hank looked at the brunette, an eyebrow arched.

“On a Saturday? What for?” He asked, taking off his jacket and hanging it by the door.

The boy sighed and sat on the couch, turning the TV on.

“Something happened and my laptop won't turn on. And I've got a paper I need to finish it and submit it until midnight. I was almost done and now I have to go all the way to college to access a computer. On a Saturday.”

“You can use mine, then.” The policeman pointed vaguely at it and walked around the couch, towards the corridor. “Knock yourself out. I'm gonna take a shower before lunch.”

Connor opened his mouth to say something, a thank you, maybe, but Hank had already gone and closed the bathroom door.

_I'll thank him once he's back. Now good thing I sent the document to my e-mail_ , he thought, grabbing Hank's laptop and placing it on his lap, turning it on right after. He logged in and promptly opened the browser to go to his e-mail. No big deal, all he had to do was download the paper and write the rest of it.

Right.

Problem was, when he opened the tab for Gmail, Hank's inbox filled the screen.

“Shit.” Connor muttered. He didn't want to invade the man's privacy like that, but his eyes still caught some of the information on the screen. Livecams.com was there. After that, there was no turning back. No way his curiosity would let him be.

“Fuck.” He muttered, his eyes darting to the corridor, then slowly went back to that inbox. His heart sped up in less than a second, now pounding in his chest, so much that he could hear it perfectly in his ears.

**Daddyslittleboy sent you a message.**

That was the subject of the email.

He touched the screen, the tip of his index going over what really looked like his username there, but it could only be a mistake.

Right?

He went over the name three or four times until he realized it was, indeed, his name. He hadn't noticed his hand was shaking until he tried to navigate the touchpad to log out of Hank's e-mail account. His mouth was dry, his hands were shaking and his heart was racing. He needed to do something. He looked over at the corridor again and placed the laptop again on the coffee table. He quickly logged into his e-mail account and download the document. He logged out and closed the browser, opening the document right after. Then he stood up and left the living room for his room. He needed to be alone, he didn't trust himself at all right now.

Connor paced around the room, arms folded across his chest. He was trying to wrap his head around what he'd just found out.

_I just wanted to do one fucking college work… And now…_

Now he wanted Hank to take him to his bed and fuck him hard. He stopped and looked up at the ceiling, exhaling. Oh, how he wanted that.

A beep came from the kitchen and brought him back to earth.

“Fuck, the lasagne.” He cursed, opening the door and rushing to the oven. He took the lasagne out, putting it on the table.

Lunch was awkward. A whole new level of awkward. It was usually like this sometimes, but it was all because of the tension building around and between them - yes, the one neither of them realized was there. They had no idea of how to act around each other and it was mutual. And Connor... Connor was lost now.

But Hank eventually said something and they ended up talking about college and the paper the brunette had to do for criminal psychology. The conversation was easy and interesting, especially because Hank gave his insight on the subject and Connor valued his input. But his mind kept drifting to the email. And as constant dripping wears away the stone...

One second Connor was taking a sip from his glass, the other choking on the water. A coughing fit followed and Hank got up to his feet, clapping him on the back.

"Fuck! You okay, kid?" His eyebrows were furrowed in concern. The coughing fit came to a halt and Connor nodded vigorously.

"Yeah... Shit, thank you..." He let out, swallowing, a hand on his chest. "It's just... I must have drunk too fast..." He came up with a lame excuse. He couldn't just say what had happened, that would've been suicide. For someone sharp, he had been pretty dense when he'd seen the email.

Hank had gotten a message from him.

Hank was the fucking lieutenant.

_How did I not see this right away? Or sooner? They're both from 75 and a lieutenant... Fuck, it should've been a dead giveaway_ , he thought, his eyes intensely trained on the man in front of him, who obviously noticed the staring.

"Got something on my face?" He grabbed the napkin.

Connor shook his head, not trusting himself enough to talk right now. He needed to do something or he would go crazy. Connor had been attracted to Hank ever since he met him and now this? Fuck his life. Or not. Life had given him this.

Hank watched his lives.

Oh, how he wanted to send another message telling the man he would perform for him live, in the flesh.

"Are you really okay? You're getting all red." Hank finished his lunch and pushed his plate away.

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine now. I'm gonna go and finish that paper. Thank you for your input, by the way. And lending me your laptop. You're a life saver." He winked and left the table, taking the plates to the sink and then going to the living room. He just hoped Hank had something to do in the afternoon other than sit on the couch and watch TV. He really could use some time away from the man.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!   
> I really hope this was up to your standards, in all honesty.  
> If you feel like doing so, send me those kudos and comments, I can't stress enough how much they motivate me to write. I suck at keeping up with 'deadlines', so to speak, but I think I've been doing really good lately <3   
> As usual, I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes you may have found!  
> See you in the next one! 
> 
> Find me on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/the_what_now/)


	4. A Ver Long Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank goes to a bar and brings someone home with him. To fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am, once again.  
> In need of a vacation so that I have time to write. Obviously.  
> Also, thank you for all the kudos and comments <3 I appreciate each and every one of them.  
> Now do something for me and enjoy this chapter. There's smut in it.

Some time passed without anything out of the ordinary happening. Connor had told Markus about his discovery. His friend had asked him the typical question, the one Connor didn't have an answer to. He didn't know what he was going to do, so he did nothing. He just waited, honestly. He thought that maybe Hank would do something if he had any interest in him. Because... deep down he knew that Hank's interest in daddyslittleboy didn't exactly mean he was interested in Connor.

One night, one of those Fridays Connor was going out with his friends and had been dressing up all neat in his room, a surprise was waiting for him at the table. He entered the kitchen and stopped on his tracks, taking in the sight. Hank was standing near the window, smoking a cigarette. He was dressed up – like really dressed up, a navy blue button-down and black slacks – and with his hair tied up in a bun.

“You're going somewhere?” Duh, what else was the man gonna do all dressed up like that?

Hank hadn't noticed Connor's presence, so he stared blankly at him until he gathered what he'd heard.

“Uh, yeah. After dinner and all. I've ordered pizza.”

“With whom?” Connor let the words out before he could stop himself. Shit, he let curiosity get the better of him. But what was that underlying tone in his voice?

“You know, friends from work.” He gave Connor a quick once-over, rather shamelessly checking him out. “I take it you're going out too?”

The boy cleared his throat and nodded.

“Yeah... There's a party at the campus... I might crash at Josh and Simon's 'cause it's gonna end late, so...”

“That's fine, you don't have to give me details or anything.” The doorbell rang before he could anything else. “I'm gonna get the door. I'm starving.”

That night, they ate sitting on the couch, watching some movie. They both still had time, so they just relaxed and talked.

“I wasn't expecting you to go out... I don't think I ever saw you going out at night, you know?”

Hank chuckled.

“Very observant, kid. A man like me just ain't expecting much, y'know? Guys like Gavin, for example, go out to hunt prey. He's the worst and I'm gonna be the one putting up with him, trust me.”

“Gavin?” Connor asked, managing not to choke on the bit of pizza he was chewing.

“Yeah. Reed, I mean.”

 _Shit_ , Connor thought, his cheeks turning a soft shade of pink. He panicked because he didn't want Hank to notice. But of course, the man did. What he didn't expect was what followed.

“You're blushing, kid. Oh. Shit... You know Gavin, am I right?” He would never admit it, but he did it on purpose. He wanted to see Connor's reaction to him knowing about what had happened.

“Uh... Yeah, I know him.” The brunette figured there was no point in lying. After all, he was an adult and didn't have to explain himself to anyone and he shouldn't feel ashamed of having casual sex.

“It's okay.”

“Me being gay?”

Hank almost choked on his beer.

“Jesus Christ, Connor, don't just say things like that! I meant it's okay to have one night stands. And yes, that's okay too.” His eyes were on the TV as if it was the first time he was watching Shawshank Redemption and not the 100th time.

Connor smiled and reached out a hand to touch Hank's, in a moment of insanity. He pulled back just in time. Hank didn't seem to have noticed, thank God.

“I... I'm gonna go, now.” Connor stood and went to the bathroom, coming back shortly after. “Have fun tonight.”

“Yeah, you too.” He said, looking at the boy one last time, watching him leave and sighing. Fuck, he needed to get this stupid crush out of his system. He really needed to fuck.

* * *

It was around 3.30 when Hank opened the door of his house and walked in, in a rush. Another man joined him and closed the door behind him, pressing against Hank, trapping him between himself and the nearest wall.

“Fuck, Hank... I've wanted this for a while now.” Gavin said against the older man's neck, biting there and then kissing him on the lips again.

“Keep it quiet, asshole.”

“What? You said he wasn't home tonight so it's okay.”

“Yeah, it's not 'cause of him, it's Sumo. Don't wanna alarm him for nothin'.” Anderson whispered, biting Gavin's lower lip. His head was in the clouds – obviously – as he had drunk quite a lot at the bar. Gavin had his share too and wasn't any less shitfaced.

The house was dark, only the moonlight coming through the windows. Hank didn't even bother turning on the lights because what for, really? They weren't staying there anyway. Both men made their way to the bedroom and Hank closed the door after he pushed Reed onto the bed, who promptly stripped off his shirt.

“Come here, Hank, show me how good of a fuck you are.” The brunette demanded, a feral grin on his lips. Hank conceded and approached the bed, stopping right before he could step onto the bed when they heard a door closing in the corridor, which made Hank snap his head in the direction of his own door.

“Shit.”

“Fuck, didn't you say he was out 'til tomorrow?”

“He said that.”

Gavin sighed.

“Whatever. Come here.” A hand gripped Hank's shirt and moved to unbutton it, but the older man swatted his hand away.

“No. Leave.”

“What?” The other man stared at him, in confusion, his inebriated state not helping. “What the fuck, Hank?”

“I said leave. We shouldn't be doing this. You're drunk and so am I. I don't wanna do something I may regret.”

Gavin's face changed entirely and he stood up, after grabbing his shirt.

“You know what, Anderson? Fuck you. Fuck. You!” He let out, angriness in his voice. He put his shirt on and stormed out of the bedroom, not bothering closing the door. He slammed the front door though and Hank was kind of worried he might have even broken it.

“Shit...” He let out, sitting on the edge of the bed and hanging his head, his hands covering his face.

Another door opened and Connor came out of his room.

“Hank? Is everything okay?” He asked, standing in the threshold of Hank's room. His eyes were on the man and there was obvious concern in his voice. He wanted to step into the room and kneel in front of the man because things didn't look well, but he didn't want to overstep.

The older man lifted his head and stared at Connor.

“Oh, sorry, Connor. It was nothing.” Hank let out, scratching his beard. He was feeling incredibly frustrated, what with the raging hard-on he had in his boxers. But he'd take care of it later, before bed. “You're home early.”

The brunette nodded, shifting in his place.

“Yeah... The party was kinda dead, you know.” He folded his arms and leaned against the door frame. “What about you? Had fun?”

The older man couldn't help but scoff.

“I'm kinda drunk, so I guess that yes, I had fun.”

Connor's lips parted at that, but no word came out. He didn't know what to say, he had had quite a few drinks as well, so he wasn't possibly in any better state.

“You look very good, you know that, Connor?” Hank said, his eyes narrowing in Connor's direction, taking in the way the brunette was dressed. He was wearing an oversized hoodie and what Hank could only guess where briefs.

Connor blushed and played with the hem of the hoodie, pulling it up a little bit, exposing just a bit of those lightly sculpted abs. 

“You like it?”

“Very much. Come here.” Hank asked, patting his thigh, his eyes never leaving Connor's body, even as he entered the room and approached him. He raised a hand and caressed one of the brunette's thighs when he stopped in front of him. “So soft...”

“Hank...” Connor let out, his voice broken already. He was starting to get worked up, he needed the man's touch. A lot.

“Yes, baby?” 

Hank asked, his eyes focused on Connor's heavy-lidded ones. The boy was looking down at him and it was the most sinful sight Hank had ever seen. Connor was beautifully blushed and hard in his briefs and Hank was weak.

"I really, really want you, Hank..." It came out of Connor's mouth like liquid desire. Hank bit out a groan and slid his hand upwards, cupping Connor's semi through the fabric of his briefs. The boy moaned and he gave it a squeeze, feeling the brunette shudder under his touch.

"Babe, I want you, too." Hank whispered, pulling the boxers down, releasing Connor's strained cock from its confinements. And what a beautiful cock that was. On the slim side, but not short, with a rosy tip, curving upwards. God, Hank wanted to mouth it, so that's what he did. He wrapped his mouth around Connor's cock, took it all in, eliciting a gasp from the brunette, who tilted his head back and let out a moan that should be illegal. Hank felt his own cock throb in his boxers at that.

"Hank... Oh, God, yes..." Connor bit his lip when Hank started bobbing his head faster, the tip of Connor's cock constantly touching the back of his throat. His hands were on Connor's ass, keeping him in place and squeezing the cheeks, something he'd like to have done a lot sooner. Fuck, Connor was perfect.

It didn't take much for the young man to cum in Hank's mouth. He was very sensitive and the older man knew just when to suck harder and when to play with his balls. When he came, Connor was tightened his grip around Hank's hair and fucking screamed the man's name for everybody to hear. The alcohol in his system had done its job of keeping away the inhibitions.

"Hank, Hank, Hank..." He kept repeating like a mantra, even when the man let go of his soft cock with a pop, after cleaning every last bit of cum there.

"Lie down, baby." Hank said, caressing Connor's thighs again, but slowly sliding his hands upwards and underneath the over-sized hoodie he was still wearing. He touched the front and felt the slightly defined abs. God, he wanted to see the rest of Connor's body.

"''Kay." The brunette did as Hank had told him and then stretched like a cat. "Will you let me make you feel good, too?"

That question kind of hit Hank off guard. He wasn't expecting Connor to still want to do anything, what with the way he looked, all spent.

"You want?" He asked, his voice deep, barely above a whisper. His eyes were focused on the doe-like brown ones. However drained his body was, Connor's eyes were full of lust. He licked his lips.

“I give pretty good head.” The boy said, a naughty smile on his lips.

Hank moved on the bed and approached Connor.

“Do you now?” He asked, tugging at the hem of Connor's hoodie. “Take that off. Let me see you.”

“I do. But if you don't believe my words, maybe I can show you.” Connor sat up on the bed and stripped the hoodie off. “I'm feeling a little underdressed now.”

Hank thought about what Connor said, eyeing him attentively. When the boy reached for his shirt, he grabbed his wrist, gently.

“Look, it's not pretty.”

Connor gave Hank a look.

“I know.” He said, leaning forward and kissing Hank's cheek, then gluing his mouth to the man's ear. “It's perfect. I wanna see you all, Hank.”

"C-Connor..." Hank hands to God blushed at Connor's words, his heart even skipping a beat at those. He pulls a little bit away to look at the young man and he's serious. Nothing on Connor's face indicated that his words had been nothing but a joke.

"So... I'd like to see you. But if you're not comfortable... I understand."

And how could Hank say no to that?

He swallowed hard and realized how dry his throat really was.

"N-No, okay... I'll strip for you to see." He said and undid the buttons of his shirt, taking it off. He discarded it, throwing it carelessly onto the floor.

Connor smiled at the sight before him. Hank was soft, but that he had been expecting. Only it was better seeing it with his real eyes rather than his imagination's. The eyes of his imagination hadn't pictured a tattoo there, but Hank had one. He lifted a hand and caressed Hank's chest with it, going with his fingers over the tattoo.

"Even better than I imagined." Connor let out in a whisper, his eyes finally focusing on Hank's eyes again. The man was silent, in awe.

"Can I kiss you?" Was what he said.

"Fuck, of course." Connor cupped Hank's face and brought him closer for a kiss, smashing their lips together. They both fell onto the mattress, Hank on top Connor, his weight feeling incredibly good against the lithe frame of the young man.

"Hm... C-Connor, what...?" Hank said amidst the kiss, feeling eager hands undoing his belt. It looked like Connor really had been looking forward to it.

"You know what else I'm very good at?" Connor asked when the kiss came to a halt. Hank jerked his head, silently asking what it was. Connor bit his lip. "At riding."

"Ah, fuck, Connor, what are you waiting for, then?" His voice was feral now, as was the expression on his face. Hank was honestly aching to be touched and no matter how quick Connor tried to get him rid of his pants, it just didn't seem quick enough, so he helped him and soon was naked.

"Do you have lube?" Connor asked and Hank snorted.

"What kind of question is that?" Hank arched an eyebrow and reached for his nightstand, opening the first drawer and taking out a small bottle of lube. "Want me to... Uh... Prep you?" He asked, not entirely sure if Connor wanted him to do it or whatever.

"No, daddy. I want you to fuck my mouth while I finger myself." Connor reached out a hand for the lube.

Hank didn't know if it was the nickname or the words that followed that made him shiver and his cock twitch and ache some more.

"Connor... You can't say shit like that." He finally managed to speak the words.

Connor swallowed hard, feeling like he'd just been punched in the gut.

"I'm s-sorry. I didn't know you weren't into-"

"Oh, don't get me wrong. I am very into it. Call me daddy all you want, baby." He leaned down and kissed Connor. "Just wasn't expecting it."

"Fuck, I was worried- Nevermind." Connor sighed and wrapped a hand around Hank's proud cock, feeling the thickness of it, the veins popping out. He stroked it a bit and then placed his mouth around it, his eyes trained on Hank's face to see his every reaction. He teased the tip, running the tongue over the slit, eliciting a grunt from the man, who placed a hand on Connor's head.

"Fuck..." Hank let out, looking down at the brunette, moving his hips slowly. He knew he wouldn't last to fuck the boy if he went too fast, so slowly he went. Connor bobbed his head back and forth as he started to work the first two fingers inside his ass, going in and out slowly, getting used to them before adding a third.

Hank's eyes, dark with lust, shifted between Connor's mouth prettily wrapped around his cock and his legs widely spread with three – four fingers? - in his ass, fucking himself while moaning with his mouth full.

“T-That's enough... Connor, please.” He asked the boy to stop and tugged at his hair. Connor's brown eyes met his, as he ran his tongue up the shaft, kissing the tip.

“I'm ready for this, daddy. Please, give it all to me.”

“You make it so hard for me to resist, baby.” Hank got in the middle of Connor's legs and lined his cock with Connor's hole, pushing slowly.

The brunette let out a hiss and reached a hand for one of Hank's hands, entwining their fingers as the older man went deeper, feeling Connor try to relax underneath him.

“You're tight, gosh... Fuck, baby...” It took Hank a lot of self-restraint not to lose it and start fucking Connor senseless until he came. Like, a lot of restraint. He had one hand on Connor's waist, the other holding Connor's.

“Ah, H-Hank... Come on... Move, please.” The brunette asked and tightened his grip on Hank's hand, moving his hips as he did so. He felt so full, so good, so fucking close to heaven. He'd thought about this more times than he cared to count and he's only regret was that it would probably be awkward in the morning. But he had to live the present and so he pulled Hank down for a kiss, a very wet one, as he felt the older man go a little bit faster, the speed increasing with each thrust.

Their tongues touched and twisted against one another, their lips meeting again and again. Connor bit Hank's lower lip and then wrapped his arms around the man's neck, placing a kiss there and biting. He wanted to leave a mark, but it probably wouldn't be welcome, what with Hank having to go to work on Monday. So he bit, licked and kissed.

“I'm close, Connor...” Hank said, pretty much breathless, his hips moving as frantically as his back allowed him. “C-Can I...?”

“Yes, yes, please... Oh, Hank, I'm almost-!” Connor's line of speech was cut when Hank decided it was time for the brunette to cum and like that he wrapped his big hand around the brunette's hard cock, stroking it firmly, earning a sharp cry from the man underneath him, who arched and spilled on their bellies.

“F-Fuck, Connor... That's... Fuck, I'm gonna cum.” Hank gave a few last thrusts as he felt Connor's ass clenching around his cock. It was too much for him to endure at that point, so he let go and filled the brunette's ass with his load, after sinking all the way into that fine ass. “Fuck, yes... Fuck, fuck, fuck...”

Connor's body was still trembling under his and it felt amazing to know he had wrecked the boy that bad. He took his cock out of the messy hole and allowed himself to finally collapse on the mattress beside Connor.

They remained silent for a good ten minutes, just downright lazying. They had nowhere to be and nothing to do, so they allowed themselves that. In the end, Connor spoke up first.

“I... I should probably go back to my room, right?”

“Hm?” Hank's eyes moved to Connor's face. That's when he realized how disheveled the other man was. The look suited him.

“It'll be awkward tomorrow morning if I stay here.” Was what came out of Connor's mouth.

“Oh...” The older man swallowed hard and cleared his throat. “Yeah, you're probably right.”

“Yeah.”

The brunette dragged himself out of bed and slowly started collecting his clothing items, in silence. He could feel the mess between his thighs now. Gosh, he was in need of a shower.

Before leaving the room, he approached the bed and leaned over Hank, placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

“Thank you for this, daddy. Sleep well.” He whispered, letting out a heavy sigh afterward.

“You too, baby.”

Hank watched Connor go and when he heard the door click shut, he turned around and hit his face against the pillow.

 _How drunk is he?,_ Hank thought, feeling a shiver going down his spine. _Was he so drunk he won't be able to remember? Or maybe it wore off like it did for me at some point? Fuck, he was clearly dead drunk if he thought fucking with me was a good idea. God, he's gonna regret this so much if he remembers. What was I think? How am I gonna look at him tomorrow? And the next day?_

This was gonna be a very long night for Hank Anderson.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this! I hope it was. Actually, I'm praying.  
> I've reached that point I hate which is where I don't have any more written material and have to come up with new ideas and write them. But I've got this ;)  
> Kudos and comments are treasured and give me a lot of motivation, so don't be shy and tell me your thoughts one this ^^  
> Also, I just recently discovered that we can't message people here on AO3 and I'm like _How am I supposed to ask someone if it's okay to dedicate them a chapter of one of my works?_ ._.   
> I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes that you may have found. I also apologize if this wasn't the chapter you were dreaming of.  
> See you in the next one!


End file.
